Electric equipment that generates heat by itself due to electricity which flows in it, such as semiconductor equipment that controls electrical connections between electric circuits, is disposed and fixed on a heat dissipating member. This allows the heat from the semiconductor equipment to transmit to a coolant through the heat dissipating member, cooling the semiconductor equipment. Performance demanded for cooling electric equipment varies with environments of an electric appliance in which an electric circuit module including the electric equipment is mounted. A power converter mounted in an automobile, for example, requires high performance in cooling electric equipment due to an environment for mounting in the automobile and an operation environment. Accordingly, there are a wide variety of structures for mounting electric equipment on the heat dissipating members.
As conventional structures for mounting electric equipment on a heat dissipating plate, technologies described, for example, in Patent Documents 1 to 7 are known.
In Patent Document 1, a structure in which a semiconductor device is clamped between substrate bodies formed by placing electrode patterns on insulated substrates is pressed against a cooling block by a first heat dissipating block that is pressed by a second heat dissipating block tightened with a screw so that the semiconductor equipment is pressed and fixed between the first heat dissipating block and cooling block.
In Patent Documents 2 to 7, structures for mounting electric equipment on a heat dissipating member are formed separately from a module. Of these, Patent Documents 2 to 6 describe structures that use the elastic force of a pressing member to press the electric equipment against the heat dissipating member. Patent Document 7 describes a structure that transmits the tightening force of tightening members to the pressing member so that the pressing member presses the electric equipment against the heat dissipating member.
In another structure for mounting electric equipment on a heat dissipating member, tightening members are used to directly mount the electric equipment on the heat dissipating member.
Patent Document 1: Japanese patent laid-open No. 2000-91485
Patent Document 2: Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 09 (1997)-134985
Patent Document 3: Japanese patent laid-open No. 2001-332670
Patent Document 4: Japanese patent laid-open No. 2002-198477
Patent Document 5: Japanese utility model laid-open No. Sho 62 (1987)-47140
Patent Document 6: Japanese utility model publication No. Hei 07 (1995)-3674
Patent Document 7: Japanese utility model publication No. Hei 06 (1994)-22995